Las Hermanas Cullen
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: No quiero ser solo un escalón en su ascenso"-dije, ofendida "Quieras o no debes hacerlo, es tu deber"-respondió él, como si nada. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Viajaré mañana a Francia y volveré con tu hermana-anunció mi padre

Pensé que iba a quedarse ahí, casada con un duque frances o algo así-dije, insegura

Cambiamos los planes-dijo simplemente

Pasaron dos semanas, me atrapé a mi misma pensando en que el barco se hundiría, ¡que esperanzas tan tontas!

Mi idea era estar sentada en el asiento del alfeizar de la ventana, luego, al verla, levantarme calmada a saludarla.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue que, cuando la vi entrar, no pensé, tan solo grite

¡Rosalie! Y salí corriendo a su encuentro, encantada.


	2. Recuerdos

Nunca entendería aquella vida.

Mis padres, los reyes de Inglaterra, mi hermana robaba miradas por donde pasara y de mi hermano ni se diga.

Edward, mi hermano, dos años mayor que yo, estaba casado con Isabella Swan, princesa de Italia.

Rosalie, un año mayor que yo, iban a casarla con un duque francés, pero, tras un cambio de planes, la casarían con Eleazar, príncipe de Portugal.

Y finalmente yo, tambien casada por amor con Jasper Whitlock, prícnipe de Alemania.

En realidad, al principio me parecía engreído, pero poco a poco me demostró que podía ser muy cálido y atento.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**¿Alice?-musitó mi madre-Comportate**

**Me senté recta y enderecé el tocado de mi cabeza, ese día conocería a quien sería mi esposo, el príncipe Whitlock.**

**Su excelencia, ¡el príncipe Jasper Whitlock!-anunció un herlado de voz grave**

**Me levanté con gracia después de mi padre y mi madre a recibir al príncipe.**

**Rey Carlisle-despelgó una elegante reverencia-Permitame presentarle mis respetos con un modesto obsequio**

**Mi padre asintió, dandole vía libre. **

**Un sirviente llegó con un majestuoso caballo grisaceo, según dijo él, era un caballo alemán de Hannover.**

**Yo no pude concentrarme, el príncipe Jasper era tan guapo, tenía un porte elegante y hablaba varios idiomas.**

**Reina Esme, un humilde presente de mi parte-musitó despues de saludar a mi madre, le tendió una cajita de madera pulida.**

**Mi madre sonrió y abrió la caja donde reposaba una joya de un tono verdoso y brillante; una esmeralda.**

**Les entegó sus regalos a mis hermanos y por último se dirigió a mi.**

**Princesa Mary-dij con tono apagado, observandome de pies a cabeza.**

**Alice, si no le molesta-respondí con mi mejor tono, no me gustaba su manera burlona de mirarme, ríendose.**

**Princesa Alice-hizo un enfasis detallado en mi nombre-¿Os place así?**

**Gracias-respondí secamente.**

**Bien, a usted le traje un obsequio, si me permite...**

**Hice un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que podía.**

**Él tomó una caja mas pequeña que la de mi madre, la abrió frente a mi cara.**

**La corte cuchicheaba al completo, señalando el regalo.**

**El símbolo de la mujer virtuosa-dijo el príncipe-Pero dudo un poco de vuestra virtud.**

**¡¡ENGREÍDO!!-pensé, fúrica.**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Continuando con mi familia:

Edward y Bella se amaban, lo cual era raro, su matrimonio había sido por amor y no por título, tenían una hermosa niña, Renesmee.

¿Alice?-preguntó alguien en mi cámara después de que tomé un baño y me vestí.

Hola Edward-saludé y lo abracé, efusiva.

Hola pequeña, ¿ya llegó Rosalie?-quiso saber

Si, llegó ayer por la mañana, Padre iba a hacer un banquete y una cacería para celebrar que volvió.

¿Alguien celebra que Rose volviera?-dijo, burlandose-Los sirvientes deben estar temblando.

Si, ¿recuerdas lo que hizo contra Mike Newton, el encargado de su caballo?-pregunté en un susurro

No me lo recuerdes, jamas la escuché gritar así

Los dos reímos y me abrazó, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió.

¡Príncipe Edward!-exclamó una vocecita insidiosa-¡Princesa Alice!

Vete, Tanya-espetó Edward, Tanya quería el puesto de Bella, sin duda.

Tanya era una cortesana acaudalada, pero tan chismosa...

Una sirvienta llamó a la puerta tímidamente.

Pasa, pasa Joanne-la alenté a que entrara.

Joanne era joven, uy tímida pero era eficiente y muy amable, siempre enrojecía hasta el tope cuando veía a mi hermano.

Buenas tardes-hico una reverencia en mi dirección y otra a Edward.

Princesa Alice, la llama el Príncipe Jasper-susurró brevemente-Esta en los jardines

Gracias, Joanne, Edward, compermiso-salí de mi camara y baje a los jardines.

Caminando hacia ahí recordé como nos habíamos enamorado Jasper y yo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Estaba sentada en el asiento del alfeizar de la ventana en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro de teología.**

**¿Princesa Alice?-dijo una voz conocida, Kate, duquesa de Polonia.**

**Hola Kate-saludé y le sonreí-¿Qué pasa?**

**La busca el Príncipe Jasper en el jardín-anunció y salió de ahí.**

**Dejé el libro en mi asiento y salí hacia allá, pensando en como se burlaría de mi hoy ese engreído rubio.**

**No se porque piensa que es el dueño del mundo, ¡pero no puedo divorciarme de él porque su padre es el rey de Alemania!**

**Se cree muy galán guiñandole el ojo a las cortesanas que ve pasar y sonriendole a nuestros invitados.**

**¡Está en mi país, en mi hogar,bajo ordenes de mi padre!**

**Solo nos casaremos por mero compromiso, pero había tenido que convivir con él estos ultimos siete meses.**

**Debía admitir que él tenía una postura interesante en algunos temas y hablaba con fluidez, era muy directo e inteligente.**

**Me atraía su manera de pensar, pero su actitud me exasperaba, a pesar de que era tan simpatico y me sentía bien estando a su lado.**

**"Debes ser cortés, Mary, te guste o no será tu esposo"-repetía mi padre una y otra vez-"Gracias a este matrimonio unificaremos Europa"**

**Al demonio con los tratados de paz, me importa poco que se partan el trasero-pensaba casa vez que me lo decía**

**Hola, Alice-saludó cuando llegué**

**Hola-saludé secamente, me enfadaba tanto!**

**Habíamos tenido que cabalgar juntos, estar juntos todo el tiempo y por muy mal que me cayera...empezaba a enamorarme de él.**

**Este...Alice, creo que he sido muy grosero contigo-comenzó, titubeando**

**La verdad, yo tambien lo creo-coincidí, perdiendome en sus hermosos ojos azules.**

**Pero debes saber algo-su voz tembló un momento-Me he enamorado de ti, estos meses que hemos ido a cabalgar, a cazar, que hemos estado juntos...han sido magnificos estando contigo, el tiempo se me ha ido volando-concluyó**

**Yo...me siento igual...-admití, algo sonrojada**

**Él se acercó y me tomó de la barbilla, levantó mi cara y puso sus labios fríos sobre los míos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo estaba sentada ante el espejo, cepillando mi cabello.

Los rizos de un intenso tono negro ahora caían hasta la cintura, decorados con un tocado frances.

Me aburría hasta la medula de estar ahí, cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta.

¿Tía Alice?-susurró Renesmee acercandose a mi taburete

¿Si nena?-respondí inclinandome a su altura

¿Quien es Jacob?-quiso saber haciendo un mohín

El príncipe Jacob, pequeña,-la corregí-Es el hijo del Rey de Noruega

¡Mi madre dijo que me casaría con él!-se quejó-Yo no quiero casarme

Renesmee solo tenía trece años, pero había crecido hasta ser una niña muy linda, sus vivaces ojos verdes parecían leer tu pensamiento.

Debes casarte, nena, yo tampoco quería casarme con tu tío Jasper y mírame ahora, soy muy feliz.

Tú tienes diecisiete, yo solo tengo trece años, no quiero casarme-insistió

Hablalo con tu padre-sugerí, sabiendo que Edward tal vez podía cancelar ese tratado.

No, ya esta decidido...él vendra hoy mismo desde Noruega!-chilló

Oh no...

No te preocupes, linda, verás que todo saldrá bien-sonreí para animarla un poco

Eso espero-musitó soltando un suspiro

Bajé la amplia escalinata hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba la corte al tope.

En el camino me tope a Ángela Weber, la cortesana mas inteligente y con mejores prospectos de la corte.

Me senté en mi lugar, entre Rosalie y Jasper, para comer, vaya que tenía hambre...

Al día siguiente me desperté con un intenso rayo de sol.

Hola, princesa Alice-saludó Jessica, mi sirvienta personal.

Hola,Jess, ¿esta listo mi baño?-pregunté

Claro, pase cuando guste-indicó

Entre de inmediato y me relaje con el agua tibia con olor a lavandas.

Me vestí con un vestido al estilo frances de un tono azul cielo y un tocado a juego.

Salí deseando que todo saliera perfecto para Renesmee, ya que hoy la presentarían con el príncipe Jacob.

Nos quedamos en la amplia estancia esperando que llegara.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

¡Su majestad Jacob Black!-anunciaron

El príncipe era alto, moreno, guapo y tenía una gran sonrisa.

Renesmee quedó maravillada al verlo, su cara pálida se tornó sonrosada.

Princesa Renesmee-dijo Jacob, embelesado por la dulce Ness, que parecía un ángel vestida de color plata con blanco.

Príncipe Jacob-susurró desplegando una reverencia al estilo de su madre.


	4. Permiteme presentarte a alguien

**Alice POV'S**

¿Alice?-preguntó Edward, muy serio y con el semblante pálido-Rose...no está, nadie la encuentra

¿¡QUEE!?-grité-¿¡Como que no está?!

Si, la han buscado por todas las habitaciones, la biblioteca, el salón, los jardines, el sotano...nadie la encuentra

Oh por dios!-exclamé, apretando con fuerza el rosario que colgaba de mi cintura

Por favor,dime que es broma, que me estás engañando-lloré desconsolada en su hombro

Eso quisiera, pequeña, pero no está-me dió una palmada en el hombro

Pensé en Rose, que estaría haciendo, si estaría bien...

Supuse que estaría perfecta, si ella no quería ser encontrada, podían mover toda Inglaterra y no la hallarían.

**Rosalie pov's**

A estas alturas, la corte al pleno, mi familia y todos me estarán buscando.

Nadie sabe donde estoy, y es fantastico ser libre.

En este momento estoy en la corte francesa, como invitada, con una pequeña corte solo para mi.

Amo este país, no tanto como a Inglaterra, pero me siento tan feliz en esta corte.

Cada día hay algo nuevo que aprender, que escuchar...

Está celebrandose un baile, por la mñana habíamos ido a una partida de caza.

Oh, mencionando la cacería, el Rey de Francia, James, me regaló un caballo y una estancia llena de hermosos tejidos para mis vestidos.

¿Princesa Rosalie?-iniquirió una voz dulce

Oh...hola-me incline ante la reina Victoria, quien tenía un cabello rojizo que parecía fuego.

Permiteme presentarte a alguien-dijo y acercó a un joven que no vi al baar la mirada para abanicarme.

Otra cosa de mi agrado: abanicarme, sentir como el aire levanta mi cabello...

Agité mi abanico, impaciente, y levanté la mirada.

Era un joven alto, musculoso, se veía fuerte.

Princesa Rosalie-dijo él inclinandose y llevando mi mano a sus labios

Disculpe ¿usted es?-pregunté tratando de no sonar grosera

Él, princesa Rosalie, es el príncipe Emmett, de Suiza-respondió Victoria

Cuando topé mi mirada con la de él, sentí algo...como si hubiera hecho un _click_


	5. Me gustaria

**Rosalie POV'S**

A la mañana siguiente de haber conocido a Emmett, como me pidió que le llamara, llegó un criado a mi habitación.

¿Rosalie?-exclamó, busandome con la mirada.

Soy yo-respondí, enfadada, ¿que diablos pasaba que olvidaba tratarme por mi título real?

Tenga-lanzó una carta con un elaborado sello marado con cera, sellado con una cinta verde claro, era Alice.

Y aqui hay más-aventó una con el sello de Edward y una que me era desconocida.

Abrí primero la de Alice.

_Querida Rosalie:_

_Espero que estés bien y estes pasando unos excelentes días en la corte francesa._

_Aquí las cosas no van muy bien. Cuando vuelvas, te contaré._

_Madre envía saludos a la reina Victoria._

_Edward y Padre enviaron otra carta, Ness te envía un abrazo, está enamorada del príncipe Jacob ¿¡No es maravilloso!?_

_Espero que vuelvas pronto._

_M. Alice._

_Princesa de Gales, Infanta de España y Sicilia._

Eso último, los títulos, tenían una caligrafía diferente, trazos rectos, contrarios a las letras elegantes y decoradas de Alice.

Abrí la carta con un sello marrón intenso, extraño.

_Rosalie:_

_Sabemos que estas en la corte de Francia._

_Debes volver. Se aceleran los planes de tu matrimonio con Eleazar._

_Volveras dentro de tres días._

_Edward te envió un reado en esta carta._

_Carlisle_

_Rey de Inglaterra & Señor de Irlanda._

Que poco delicado-pensé, pero observé de nuevo, esa caligrafía no era de mi padre, era igualmente recta, como la que había alterado la carta de mi hermana.

_Estimada Rose:_

_Hola, rubiales, ¿que tal te va?_

_Estás en Francia ¿Huh? Que daría por estar ahí_

_Bella te envía saludos y tambien Renesmee._

_Te queremos, vuelve._

_Sospechamos que hay un problema, hasta ahora solo lo intuimos la enana y yo._

_Te necesitamos para conspirar, rubiales, vuelve cuando gustes._

_Te adora._

_Edward Anthony._

_Príncipe de Gales._

Ninguna letra estaba fuera de lugar en donde había escrito Edward.

Abrí la última carta, escrita en un impecable francés.

_Rosalie:_

Puis-je voir aujourd'hui dans le jardin?  
Il est urgent.  
Waits  
Emmett, Prince de la Suisse.

¡¡Vaya por Dios!! Emmett, corrijo, El hermoso Emmett, me citaba a mi!

Mi parte más vanidosa insistía:

Claro que quiere verme, mirame nada mas.

Todas las miradas puestas en mi, todos pendientes de lo que haré, que diré...

Cada hombre atento a mi y mis deseos.

Y mi parte racional y acomedida decía:

¡Vamos! ¡Ve! Puede ser que necesite algún favor, ayuda o que solo quiera charlar con alguien.

No es necesario que todos los hombres tengan puesta su mirada en busar la dote que atraiga a los mismisimos reyes de Inglaterra.

En ese instante reordé esas intensas negociaciones con principes, hijos de emperadores, duques, condes, todos tan simples que no podían aceder a casarme con ellos.

Despues de darme una ducha intensa, busqué uno de mis vestidos nuevos, uno de mis favoritos personales, de un tono azul apagado que hacía relucir mis ojos.

Bajé al jardín principal, sin pensarlo mucho, fui acercandome a un espacio relativamente vacío, al menos de personas, puesto que estaba rodeado de orquídeas, rosas y azaleas.

Princesa Rosalie-la profunda voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Llameme Rose, por favor-pedí, abanicandome para sofocar ese calor ligero que me estaba torturando bajo las capas de tela del vestido.

Llamame Emmett y no me hables de usted, me haces sentir algo anciano-pidió sonriendo, tenía unos dientes muy blancos y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Hablame de tú, tambien-cedí, el me besó la mano.

* * *


End file.
